The Lying Sherlock
by swagiesuga
Summary: Sebuah janji memang harus ditepati. Tapi saat janji itu rusak, akan ada orang yang kehilangan, akan ada hati yang rusak. Sementara itu datang kasus yang berbahaya muncul./BTS FF/YOONMIN, NAMJOON, SEOKJIN/SHERLOCK AU!/


Yoongi membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa semangat. Melepas ikatan tali kedua sepatu hitamnya perlahan dan meninggalkan kedua sepatu itu begitu saja di depan pintu tanpa menaruhnya kembali ke rak sepatu. Dengan langkah lunglai Yoongi menuju kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya, setelan hitam dan dasi sewarna yang ia pakai, menjadi kaus hitam longgar dan celana pendek abu-abu.

Kemudia Yoongi berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin dekat wastafel. Wajahnya kusam dengan kantung hitam dibawah matanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Yoongi tidak tertidur. Matanya yang sedari dulu sayu menjadi semakin redup. Yoongi meraba bagian dagu dan sekitar rahang. Mulai ada rambut yang tumbuh disana. Seminggu? Atau mungkin lebih. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuh alat cukur.

" _Bercukurlah, hyung. Kau akan tampak lebih muda! Percaya padaku!_ ". Seseorang muncul dan bersandar di kusen pintu kamar mandi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan mendengus pelan. Lebih muda katanya. Memangnya wajahnya kini tampak tua sekali, ya?. Diambilnya alat cukur yang ada di balik cermin, meratakan shave foam dan mulai mencukur jambang yang ada diwajahnya. Kemudian membasuh alat cukur itu dengan air dan menaruhnya kembali. Baru setelah itu, ia menepuk-nepup after shave cream di wajahnya. Sempurna.

" _Benar, kan? Kau tampak lebih hidup._ " Jimin tersenyum ke arah cermin tempat Yoongi bercermin.

.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Yoongi terdiam di atas kursi yang menghadap ke meja makan kecil dekat dapur. Yoongi hanya menaruh wajahnya sejajar diatas meja, menghadap ke arah kompor.

"Kau tak mau makan? Makanlah. Kau kurus sekali. Bagaimana hyung bisa bekerja jika tubuhmu sekering itu?" Ujar seseorang yang duduk dihadapan Yoongi. " _Berapa lama lagi kau akan seperti ini, hyung?_ "

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Aku mau makan diluar".

.

.

.

"Ekhm... semuanya 5000 won. " Suara penjaga kasir mengingatkan Yoongi untuk segera membayar barang yang ia beli. Gelagapan, tangan Yoongi segera memberikan uang pecahan 5000 won ke meja kasir dan segera menuju tempat air panas.

Satu cup ramyun instan dan satu kaleng Red Bull telah siap di hadapan Yoongi. Belum satu suapan masuk kedalam mulutnya, terdengar suara kaleng-kaleng berjatuhan dari rak bagian makanan kaleng. Bunyi itu membuat Yoongi terkejut dan meletakkan sumpitnya keras ke atas meja.

" _KALAU TIDAK BISA YA JANGAN BERJANJI, BANGSAT! JANGAN BERLAGAK DAN BERKATA 'AKU AKAN MENJAGA KALIAN' ATAU BULLSHIT YANG LAINNYA!_ "

Teriakan Yoongi barusan membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam minimarket itu, termasuk penjaga kasir tadi, menatap ke arah Yoongi. Susananya mendadak menjadi tegang. Yoongi yang merasakan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya langsung pergi keluar dari minimarket itu.

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan mantel hitam telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya saat Yoongi kembali. Orang itu tampak menunggu Yoongi datang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yoongi!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu"

"Aku tahu-"

"Shhhh shh shh, Dari Namjoon?" Potong Yoongi cepat. "Kapan dia memperhitungkan semua? Lima hari yang lalu? Seminggu?"

"Tepatnya 10 hari yang lalu ia memberitahuku alamat ini"

Yoongi menghela nafas frustasi. "Jika kau akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang bangsat itu. Pergi."

"Hey, Yoongi. Maafkan Namjoon. Okay? Apa yang terjadi saat itu benar-benar tidak dapat diperkirakan!"

"Minggir, Kim. Aku mau masuk". Yoongi mengabaikan kata-kata orang itu dan berusaha masuk. Namun orang itu tetap menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Min Yoongi, kumohon. Kumohon dengan sangat pikirkan semuanya dengan pikiran yang tenang. Namjoon telah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Kau tidak memikirkan persahabatan kalian selama ini, huh?. Kalian telah lama sebagai satu tim dan kalian percaya satu sama lain. Dia membutuhkanmu di kasus ini, Yoongi"

Yoongi menatap lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam. "Kalau begitu, pikirkan ini juga Seokjin. _Kalau si bangsat_ Namjoon _itu tidak sok pintar dengan deduksinya, dengan segala perhitungannya. Dengan mulutnya, dengan janjinya. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi._ Jimin tidak akan pergi kesana. _Jimin akan aman dirumah dan semuanya takkan menjadi runyam. "_ Yoongi mengambil jeda tarikan nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sekarang pergi, kumohon. Seokjin. Dia dengan otaknya sudah cukup, dia tak membutuhkanku."

"Oke.. oke. Aku akan pergi. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan ini" sebuah flashdisk kecil diulurkan kepada Yoongi. "Ini flashdisk yang diberikan Jimin untuk kalian berdua, Namjoon dan kau. Jimin bilang untuk memberikannya padamu saat ia tidak ada. Buka setelah kau benar-benar tenang. Lalu pikirkan lagi apa yang kukatakan, jika Namjoon tak ada, kau tak punya siapapun lagi. Aku hanya rekan kerja dan dokter otopsi. Jadi, aku permisi "

.

.

.

"Kau menyuruhnya pergi?"

"Ya, karena dia menggangu". Yoongi menjatuhkan badannya diatas sofa yang empuk.

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dekat Yoongi sambil menekuk lututnya."Seokjin tak pernah mengganggu."

"Dia sangat mengganggu"

"Bagaimana dengan Namjoon. Apa kau sudah menemuinya?"

"Belum dan tidak akan."

"Oh, ayolah. Dia bisa hilang kendali jika tidak ada dirimu. Aku bertaruh dia sedang mabuk di apartemennya dan menggila di dalam ruangannya. Bagaimana jika dia overdosis?"

"Bagus kalau begitu.". Yoongi memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Yoongi. Aku tahu kau tidak seperti ini."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, mata Yoongi langsung terbuka dan menatap Jimin. "LALU AKU SEPERTI APA, JIMIN? APA? Mengatakan semuanya memang harus terjadi? Bahwa Namjoon sialan itu tidak sengaja merusak janjinya? Bahwa kau benar-benar menghadang peluru itu?"

"Yoongi...". Jimin meneteskan air mata.

"Katakan aku harus bagaimana Jimin?!. Haruskah aku menerima bahwa kau telah tiada? Bahwa saat ini aku hanya berbicara pada bayangan imajiner, hasil dari imajinasiku sendiri. Begitu Jimin?"

Yongi berkata semakin lirih. Ia bisa melihat dari pandangannya yang mengabur karena airmata, kedua mata Jimin memerah dan menangis tertahan.

"Ya.. kau harus melakukan itu. Harus..."

Yoongi menarik flashdisk yang ada di kantongnya. "Apa aku juga harus melihat ini?". Jimin mengiyakan pertanyaan Yoongi dengan anggukan kecil.

Yoongi menyambungkan falshdisk itu dengan laptop yang ada di. Ia membuka satu-satunya file yang ada disana.

 _[[Hai. Kalau kau melihat ini, itu artinya aku sudah mati. Ya, atau mungkin kalian iseng membuka ini atau entahlah. Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, menjadi bagian dari kehidupan normalku. Terimakasih, sungguh. ]]_

 _[[Yoongi, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Dan terimakasih telah menerimaku, menerima diriku yang dulu maupun yang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jangan lupakan aku, Okay?]]_

 _[[Dan Namjoon, Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Satu lagi, aku tahu kau suka sekali kasus. Dan aku akan memberikanmu kasus yang tersulit. ]]_

 _[[Selamatkan Yoongi hyung untukku. ]]_

.

.

.

Yoongi memacu mobilnya melewati batas kecepatan menuju sebuah rumah sakit di wilayah Gwanghamun.

"Ketua Park, segera kirim beberapa unit ke rumah sakit Seungri sekarang. Kim Namjoon dalam bahaya"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi tapi tolong kirim segera, Pak. Sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang Namjoon pegang"

"Saya sedang ke tempat. Ya, terimakasih pak"

Yoongi menutup sambungan telepon dan melirik sekilas pada tongkat di sampingnya. Kabar terakhir yang Yoongi tahu, Namjoon menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai dengan pola acak yang menuju ke salah satu pembisnis besar di Korea. Salah satu aset bisnisnya adalah rumah sakit Seungri di Gwanghamun. Yoongi pernah melihat sekilas Namjoon dan Hwang Youngmin, pembisnis itu, muncul di acara berita di tivi. Hwang Youngmin adalah seorang pembisnis nyentrik dan Kim Namjoon si detektif sosiopat. Tampaknya Namjoon sengaja menjadi umpan di kasus ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Namjoon."

.

.

.

Yoongi tiba di depan pintu kamar vvip khusus tempat Taehyung dirawat. Menurut perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu, Namjoon baru masuk sejak sore kemarin. Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam. Tidak lupa tongkat jalan tadi juga ia bawa masuk.

"Oh, hai Yoongi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Mabuk wine dan overdosis kokain lagi, _Drug Maniac_ ?"

"Ahaha... kali ini deduksimu benar." Namjoon terkekeh sebentar. Lalu ia melihat tongkat logam yang dibawa Yoongi.

"Seharusnya aku tidak kesini. Ku taruh tongkat ini disini. " ujar Yoongi sebelum melangkah ke pintu kamar.

"Yoongi". Langkah Yoongi terhenti saat Namjoon tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal Jimin. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."

Yoongi menahan air mata di matanya sebelum membuka pintu itu. "Aku pergi"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak benar-benar pergi. Yoongi menunggu selama beberapa menit, ia meminta petugas keamanan untuk membuka pintu ruangan tempat Namjoon dirawat. Benar saja, pintu itu tak bisa dibuka. Yoongi segera menghubungi Ketua Park untuk menyiapkan unit di sekitar pintu.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, tampak Hwang Youngmin sedang mencekik Taehyung. Ia segera melepas cengkramannya begitu terlihat Ketua Park, Yoongi dan beberapa petugas masuk ruangan. Tiga petugas langsung mengamankan Hwang Youngmin dan memborgol ledua tangannya. "Anda telah ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan berantai. Anda berhak menghubungi penasihat hukum, dan -"

"Hahaha... kalian bahkan tak punya bukti. Apalagi surat penangkapan." Youngmin menatap tajam ke arah ketua Park. "Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana kalian bisa menuduh ku dengan pembunuhan bermotif acak seperti itu!"

"Aissh...berhenti mengelak, aku ini saksi hidup perbuatanmu". Tiba-tiba Namjoon yang telah lemas berbicara, membuat Youngmin hampir mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau masih hidup! Dosis infus saline telah kunaikkan. Itu dosis lethal!"

"Aku menyuruh perawat Kim mengganti cairan infusnya dengan oxidane. Itu senyawa air kalau kau mau tahu."

Yoongi maju ke depan Youngmin. "Dan kau mungkin melucuti semua alat perekam di tubuh Namjoon, tapi kau lupa dengan yang satu ini." Yoongi mengambil tongkat yang ia berikan pada Namjoon sebelumnya. "Tinggal kau putar disini dan kau bisa lihat sendiri ada satu penyadap disini merekam seluruh pernyataanmu."

"Segera bawa dia ke mobil"

Tiga petugas kepolisian yang mengamankan Hwang Youngmin segera membawa dia menuju mobil polisi.

"Waah.. kau hebat Yoongi. Kalau kau tidak masuk tadi, mungkin aku sudah mati. Hehe-UGHH!"

Satu pukulan mentah Yoongi arahkan ke arah ulu hati Namjoon yang masih berbaring di ranjang pasien. "Aku anggap kita impas"

"Ughukk... hhhah... Thanks. Tapi bagaimana otakmu bisa berpikir untuk meninggalkan penyadap itu disini?"

"Pesan terakhir Jimin. Aku sudah melihatnya."

.

.

.

 _[[Hai. Kalau kau melihat ini, itu artinya aku sudah mati. Ya, atau mungkin kalian iseng membuka ini atau entahlah. Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, menjadi bagian dari kehidupan normalku. Terimakasih, sungguh. ]]_

 _[[Yoongi, aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Dan terimakasih telah menerimaku, menerima diriku yang dulu maupun yang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jangan lupakan aku, Okay?]]_

 _[[Dan Namjoon, Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Satu lagi, aku tahu kau suka sekali kasus. Dan aku akan memberikanmu kasus yang tersulit. ]]_

 _[[Selamatkan Yoongi hyung untukku. ]]_

 _[[Tolong jaga dia saat aku pergi. Aku percaya padamu,Namjoon.]]_

 _[[Ahh, tapi ini akan menjadi kasus yang sulit. Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang mudah menerima bantuan, apalagi darimu. Jadi...]]_

 _[[Buat dirimu sekarat, Namjoon. Sampai kau merasa malaikat maut akan datang padamu. Dengan begitu ia akan datang padamu]]_

 _[[Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintai kalian, duo terbaik kepolisian Seoul. ]]_

.

.

.

"Siap untuk kasus baru, Namjoon?"

"Min Yoongi yang bersemangat kasus baru yang aneh"

FIN

HAIIIIIII What am i doing here... otakku benar benar mau petjah.

NamGi Frienship AU dan SherlockH AU. Gimana gimana? Aku penasaran dengan respon kalian hehe. Tadinya mau pake maknae line, tapi kenapa gak coba pake Namjoon yang emang udah kepinteran sebagai Sherlock? Dan wuzzz jadilah ini wk.

Mind to review?

SEE YOU IN MY NEXT UPDATE~~


End file.
